The Titanic
by caitlumms
Summary: A Daughter of Zeus, a Son of Poseidon, a Son of Hades, and one ship. Everyone knows the tragic ending, but do they know how it what really caused it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is kinda new for me. Keep with it though, because it has potential. This is the story of the Titanic, and how it really happened. (Not really really, just my screwed up half-blood version. heheh.) The chapters are going to alternate between the three main characters point of views. Whoevers point of view it is is under the date. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. But Percy Jackson, the Titanic, and many others. Sad.**

**April 10th, 1912  
Calista**

The Titanic; The unsinkable ship. Even its name filled me with excitement, as shivers ran up and down my spine. My first impression of the ship was one of grandeur. The white ship seemed to go on forever, the largest boat I had ever seen. My fathers dinky sailboats did not compare.

The day was April 10th, 1912. I was boarding the most famous ship in the world, thanks to my father. His wishes were that I would grow up not in the 'culturally deprived England', but in 'fascinating America.' Of course, I was thrilled with this proposition. My mother was not. She was deathly afraid of water, as was I, but I embraced it. She avoided water as much as possible. The thought of being on a ship, even one like The Titanic, terrified her.

"Calista!" I heard her call to me. Swamped in my thoughts, I had stopped my walking and stood looking at the great white ship for quite a bit.

"Calista!" She called again, her voice high with distress. My name was unusual among the Elizabeth's and Catherine's that were so common. Apparently, it meant 'The beautiful one' in Greek. My parents must have been absolutely out of their minds when they named me, because I can assure you there's nothing quite beautiful about me.

My long, black hair was constantly pinned up, nice and proper, when I yearned for it to be free, swinging around me. My electric blue eyes were another oddity among the brown eyes in England. My tall, lanky form was none like those of the girls in my class, womanly figures getting ready to blossom. With a sigh, I hitched up my skirt and whisked off to find my mother.

I found her standing frighteningly alone among all our luggage. Just as I was about to ask, my father popped out the crowd. Here's another thing, I look nothing like my parents. Both have the common brown eyes, brown hair I despise so. I once asked my mother if I was adopted, but she shushed me and told me never to speak of such things.

"Its a riot over there!" My father exclaimed, wiping the sweat from his brow. His suit was not so practical for the hot spring day it was turning out to be, but he insisted we wear some of our finest clothes. I was dressed in a pure white gown, embroidered with gold, and I simply could not wait to be free of it.

"Father, when does the ship board?" I asked politely.

He started to respond, but then a warning whistle echoed over the crowd. My father hurriedly waved over our servants, as the crowd became even more frantic. He tucked my ticket into his pocket and ushered my mother and I up to the ship.

Fighting our way through the crowd, we came to a police barricade that seemed to be entirely surrounding the ship. One of the men noticed us and came over, glad to have a break from holding back the crowd.

"Tickets please." He said respectively. My father presented them to him, and he checked over them, impressed. "First class, Sir. You'll be going up that gangway, right there." Then he opened the gate, allowing us to enter. Over my head he bellowed "OIY! MAKE WAY YOU!"

I flinched, then regained my composure, gracefully making my way up to the ship. Glancing down beneath me, I saw the deep blue ocean swirling ominously. It looked unhappy, angry even. But suddenly, the waves calmed, becoming gentle and soothing.

Glancing back, I saw a boy, maybe about 15, my age, climbing up behind us. He was walking in front of a man and woman, his parents I presumed. Except, he looked nothing like them. His black hair was cut meticulously, his toned form clothed in a fancy suit, and his green eyes excited. Just as I was about to look away, his eyes caught mine.

I turned, blushing, and focused my attention on climbing up. When we got to the top, my father handed over our tickets again, and then we were on the ship.

A wide, spacious hallway spanned in front of us. Our guide hurried along, chattering, anxious to please us. We strode at a more leisurely pace, taking in the sights. After walking what seemed like the length of the entire ship, we came to our quarters. My parents 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' for what seemed like forever. In the middle of our tour, I heard the horn blow again.

Anxious not to miss us setting off, I sprinted from the cabin. I could hear my parents calling behind me, worried, but I didn't care. Bowling people over as I ran through the hallways, I let out an exhilarated laugh. This was the way I liked it, free and with no restraints.

Emerging from the ship, I slowed down to a walk. Pushing gently through the crowd, I found myself at the very back of the ship, staring out across Southampton. My eyes filled with tears as I thought about leaving my only home behind, to travel into the vast unknown.

"Handkerchief?" Someone offered, snapping me out of my reverie. I brushed the tears away, embarrassed, and politely accepted.

"Thank you." I said, handing him back the now-damp handkerchief. I looked at the nice man, and realized he was but a boy, my age probably. He was tall, and built strong. He also had black hair, his a little messy, longer. His dark brown eyes seemed like they could look into my soul. I noticed his suit was all-black, and shadows seemed to crawl towards him.

"Calista Jameson." I offered, waiting for his name.

He took a second, still looking at England. "Taddeo Kallman." Then he turned to look at me. I saw sadness and pain in his eyes. "But you may call me Tad, madame."

I giggled at the thought of being addressed as 'madame'. "Well, since were on a first name basis, you may call me Cal. My names a bit of a mouth full."

We both laughed at that. "Mine also." Tad said, looking back at the city behind us. "I get it, you know. Why your sad about leaving. It's all you've ever known. But just think, once you get to America, a new life." His deep voice got excited at the end.

"I agree." The silence stretched on between us, broken by the boat lurching to a start.

"Oh!" I shouted, clumsily losing my balance. I felt a pair of arms grasp my waist, pulling me back to my feet. "Thank you Tad," I started to say, but then noticed Tad was not the one who saved me.

"You all right there?" Another deep voice asked. It was the green-eyed boy from earlier.

"Oh, oh yes, I'm fine, clumsy me." I was flustered, embarrassed once more. "Thank you Sir." I politely said, and I noticed Tad standing off to the side.

"No problem. Can't have all the pretty women falling overboard can we?" He laughed, and I joined him.

"Calista Jameson." I offered once again.

He responded quickly. "Damian Beck. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," I said, noticing how stupid it sounded. I turned to find Tad, wanting to introduce him. He was standing, looking out at the ocean, his face a little green. I noticed the rocking of the waves, and started to feel a little sick myself.

"Oh dear." I whimpered, steeling myself against getting sick. I just wanted to see the last glimpse of England, just to be sure we really left. Most of the people had already left, going to check out their rooms once we set off. Glancing around me, I saw all blue sea, shining bright, the sun reflecting off it. Looking very closely, I saw the tiny sliver of land far behind us that was England.

'_Phew.'_ I thought, tottering downstairs after graciously saying my goodbyes. Leaning heavily against the wall, I had one last thought before I threw up. '_No more monsters.'_

**A/N: So, did you like it? Did you, did you? Hahah. Im really excited about this story. Review please, and make my day!**

**__****Song: Blackbird by The Beatles**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It's been a busy couple of weeks. Heres the next chapter, it takes place a few minutes after Calista left, in Damians point of view.**

**April 10th, 1912  
Damian**

The sound of the waves crashing against the boat overwhelmed everything. For a second, it was just me and the blue sea. That is, until a hand clamped down on my shoulder. "There you are, m'boy!"

I sighed and turned around, facing my step-father. "Hello." I said stiffly.

He grinned and steered me downstairs, smiling innocently at the rest of the passengers. Once we were safely in our room, he let loose.

"What do you think your doing!" David screamed right in my face. "You cannot go wandering by yourself, do you know how bad that makes me look!"

I sat on the couch uncomprehendingly, attempting to tone him out. He wasn't my real father, why should I even care what he said? A sharp, stinging pain startled me.

I looked up to see David standing there, hand raised threateningly. I could feel the blood trickle out of my nose, yet I didn't wipe it away. We sat there, facing off for a couple of minutes, until my mother slinked into the room.

"David and Damian!" She sung cheerfully, oblivious to the scene in front of her. "Come, my boys. Dinners in only a few hours, and were dining with the finest tonight!"

She laughed at that, although it was more like a cackle. I knew she was waiting, so I dully asked. "And who do you mean, Mother?"

Springing at the chance to gossip, she launched into her tale. "Oh, the Jamesons and the Kallmans. The Jamesons are a very nice family, Mr. Jameson founded the very first airline company, DELAG. I've heard that he's coming to America to start one there, too. His wife is a wispy little thing, and he has a very nice daughter. Calista, I think is her name. Quite an odd one."

With a start, I realized I had already met the Jamesons daughter, up on the deck. Thinking back on our conversation, it made me smile that I would get to see her again. I tuned back into my mothers babbling. "-and then her husband unfortunately disappeared, leaving her with quite a fortune and an odd son, Taddeo. The poor womans been widowed so many times, people are starting to wonder if their deaths are really accidental."

She must have been talking about the other family, the Kallmans. I listened with more interest, as I realized the other kid with Calista might have been Taddeo. "Let's see, her first husband, I can't remember his name, disappeared one day. I think he inherited some money, because the woman was quite wealthy. The second owned a diamond business, died in some freak accident with a cave-in. The third-or maybe it was the fourth- owned a drilling business. Died inspecting one of his machines. And the fifth, well, you get it. All the way up to the sixth, Mr. Kallman. He died just recently, so the poor woman must be leaving to get away from all the bad memories."

I nodded in agreement, thinking about how awful that must have been for her son. My tale was much better, as my real dad was still alive. He's just, not very in touch with me. My step-dad guffawed at something I didn't hear, and then made a comment to my mom. "Woman must be quite a looker, getting all those men."

My mom sniffed disdainfully. "Well if I were her, I wouldn't keep disrespecting myself. I wouldn't of remarried after Taddeo's father disappeared."

My mothers jealousy made me crack a smile, if only a small one. Remembering the blood on my face, I hurriedly went and wiped it off with a tissue. Just as I was about to go and explore once more, my mother called out to me. "Oh, and dear, make sure you do make a good impression on the Jamesons and their daughter. She will make a fine wife someday, and I'm sure the Kallmans are thinking the same."

I smirked, positive I had already made the best impression I could ever hope for on Calista. "Yes mother," I responded to her, quietly slipping out of the room. They could only wonder where I was going to, and that was the way I liked it.

Wandering around was my favorite thing to do. Just having the feeling of being free, no restraints, was perfect for me. I could go anywhere I wanted to go, do anything I wanted to do. Usually, it involved the ocean. I practically lived at the ocean, and preferred to spend my time near it. _As long as your back by dinnertime,_ a voice whispered in my head. I snorted, agreeing with it. My future did depend on being a good boy, since my step-father owned a thriving diving company. My mother told him that my real dad died in a boating accident, but I knew that was a lie.

Walking along the top deck, I noticed it was unusually empty. Looking up, I realized that clouds were gathering, giving us an untimely shower. My instincts told me it would not be an awful storm, just a few inches of rainfall. I was usually right about things involving the sea, so I stayed up top, exploring.

I wasn't really paying attention to anyone walking about, until one couple startled me into watching them. It was Calista, with the Kallman kid, Taddeo. She was hunched over, grasping her stomach, while tears of laughter were falling down her cheeks. The Taddeo boy was laughing to, but also looking at Calista. I saw the way he looked at her, the way his eyes softened a little, and I knew I had to break up the beginning stages of love.

"Calista!" I bellowed, deliberately wedging myself in between the two of them. "So nice to see you again!"

She smiled at me, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Damian. Oh, by the way this is Taddeo Kallman."

I nodded at Taddeo, and turned Calista's attention back on me. "So, what were you guys laughing at so hard?"

Calista blushed a little, and Taddeo smiled and spoke instead. "Just a little Greek joke. I doubt you would find it funny." His eyes seemed to challenge me, or maybe I was a little paranoid.

"I'm sure he would love it," Calista intervened.

I gave him a huge smile, since Greek mythology was something I knew a lot of. "Try me."

Taddeo smirked, "Well, what did Athena say to Poseidon?"

I felt my smile fade a little as I deliberated this. Finally, after much thinking, I gave up. "What did she say?"

"You can have olive the other cities but Athens." Calista cracked up again, and Taddeo smiled and let out a chuckle.

I forced myself to laugh to. "Ha Ha. Good one." My voice sounded a little strained, after all, Poseidon was a bit of a sensitive topic to me.

Calista gave me a huge smile. "I love Greek mythology. So interesting."

I nodded, glancing back at Taddeo. "Well, it's getting a little late, and it looks like it's going to rain. I'll see you two at dinner?"

They both look surprised at the prospect. "Your parents didn't tell you? Were all having supper together, I guess our parents are friends or something."

Taddeo scowled at the mention of parent's, then looked up at the rumble of thunder. "I-I'd better get inside." He quickly took off for shelter. I watched him go, and then looked at Calista.

"Don't you want to go inside too?" I asked, a little confused.

She gave me an even broader smile. "No way, I love storms. Though I hope it doesn't make the boat rock anymore then it does. I'd hate to get seasick again."

I patted my stomach. "No problems with that here, but you might want to get inside. It might get your pretty dress wet." She blushed, and I smiled hugely. "Don't worry, the storm won't even affect the ocean, I promise." And then I winked at her for added effect.

Calista blushed an even deeper shade of red, and I noticed how well it went with her bright blue eyes. When I escorted her inside, and we parted for our rooms, I felt a little bit of relief to be sheltered from the storm. Storms were one of the only things I feared, being in the open where lightning could strike at any moment. _It's because of who you are, _the voice from earlier whispered.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, until I heard another, different voice. This one I hadn't heard for three years, ever since it appeared to tell me why all the monsters constantly attacked me. "Son," It said, coming from next to me. I looked and saw my father, Poseidon, like he was standing right next to me.

"Another Iris message?" I asked, a little disgruntled. I had never actually met my father in person.

"Yes, my son. I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but we will meet someday. Right now, I need to warn you. The boy, Taddeo, he is your age, right?" I nodded, realizing I had been calling him boy all along too. "Be aware of him, he and the girl are your enemies. The boy is a child of Hades, the girl, Calista, a daughter of Zeus."

My mouth popped open, shocked. My father kept right on talking. "I put you on this ship on purpose. It is the greatest of its time, and I knew only the greatest son of mine could watch over it."

I lowered my head, a little taken aback from the compliment. "I will not fail you, father."

"Good," Poseidon stated. "Now, I must be going. But keep your eye on those two. My brothers never mean well." And without a goodbye, the iris message disappeared.

I sighed, my whole boat ride just getting a whole lot more complicated.

**A/N: Hahahh. The whole Greek joke I invented for the purpose of this story. Don't get it? Just ask. And is it long enough? Ahh. But im really excited about this whole story, so click the little button and review! Oh, and thank you to my first reviewers, xXBookworm4evaXx, Bookworm2000, and Live4percabeth. You guys are the best!**

**_Song-Good Riddance by Green Day_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SQUEE! Im so excited to write this chapter, you have no idea. I've been ridiculously easy, it seems that my american history teacher and honors geometry teacher team up to work me to death. And swimming, i didn't know i could be worked so hard. But enough about me, let's start the story ! A few minutes after Damian talked to Poseidon, Taddeos getting ready for dinner. So starts the chapter !**

**April 10th, 1912  
Taddeo**

"BOOM!" Another crack of thunder sounded off, and I winced. Another, worse sound, scared me even more then the thunder.

"Taddeo Thanatos Kallman, get out here now!" The sound of my mothers angry voice pierced me right to my soul, and I leaped out of my room, rushing into the living room.

"What is it!" I demanded, hand on my pocket. I was expecting dracnae, cyclopses, telekhines. What I got was my mother in a somber black dress, waiting by the door for me.

"Ready?" She asked, her voice dull once more. I sighed, wishing once again that my father would come back. When he left her, fifteen years ago, it hurt her more then anything. But still she held strong for me, the newborn baby. She remarried, and was happy as she could get for awhile. Then Hades once again hurt her, taking away her second husband. After that, it seemed she was a walking corpse, remarrying, not even caring when they died one by one.

When I mentioned going to America, I got a small response from her. So, I booked it, packed everything up, and basically took charge of my own life.

Now we were on the mammoth boat, sailing for a land I had never seen. Tonight was the dinner with the Becks and the Jamesons, although I had already acquainted myself with the daughter, Calista, and sort of with the son, Damian. I got weird vibes from both of them, and I was almost positive that Damian was a Son of Poseidon. But until I could get clarification, I would stick by hanging out with Cal, which I enjoyed much.

Glancing down at my mother as we tottered our way to dinner, I could barely glimpse the woman Hades had fallen in love with. Some of my earliest memories were of a smiling, laughing woman that seemed to glow with happiness. But now, her light brown hair was chopped short and streaked with gray, and her dark eyes seemed to reflect memories of a haunted past.

Before I could dwell anymore on my mother, I found that we had arrived at our dining location. The Jamesons and Becks, it seemed, had gotten there a bit earlier and were already seated. Both of the mothers jumped to their feet when they saw us, rushing over to engulf my mother in hugs. She frailly responded, putting her best effort at a smile on.

When all was calm and we all sat down, I introduced myself again. "Hey Cal," I said, giving her a big smile. She looked great in the sky blue dress, embroidered with gray thread, and gave me a smile worthy of an award. I noticed she sat a little stiffly, as her hair was pinned up once again. I yearned to see what it looked like let down, to feel it between my hands, holding her against me-

I slammed those thoughts away, because I had only just met her. But there was something between us, I swore. "Damian," I nodded toward the boy, very plain in a black suit, white undershirt, and green tie. He nodded back at me, his face impassive.

At my mothers suggestion, I was wearing an all black suit, black undershirt, and light silver tie. It seemed black was 'my color', because that was the only color I ever wore. Must come from being a Child of the Underworld.

"Well, it seems everyone basically knows each other, so now that everyone's here, let's eat." Stated Mr. Jameson simply.

The adults started their own conversation, leaving us children to fend for ourselves. Over the salad, I engaged Calista in an easygoing talk.

"What did you think of that storm earlier?" I asked her, noticing that Damian scowled when I spoke.

Calista's eyes lit up when I mentioned the storm. "I think it was brilliant!"

"Too bad it's gone now, right?" Damian interjected. I frowned slightly as he wormed his way into our conversation.

"Oh, but it's not." Calista assured him, and I saw his face lose a little bit of color. I think mine did too, because storms were definitely not my favorite thing.

"What do you mean by that?" Damian asked quietly, a little quaver in his voice.

"Well, that was obviously just the leading front, because there are still clouds, and the wind is picking up. I say the storm should be arriving around the time we finish dinner." She seemed excited by this, and I resolved that my earlier suspicions were correct, and that Damian was probably a Child of Poseidon. Only to figure out what was up with Calista.

"Since you seem to like storms so much, how about after dinner, you, me, and green boy over there go for a walk on the top deck, maybe see some lightning?" I asked her, my smile brightening at my name for Damian.

I saw Calista try to cover up her grin, and Damian scowled again. "Don't worry, I'm only playing with you Beck."

"Careful Kallman," He warned. "You might not know what your getting into."

Calista thought this all was joking, and laughed gently. I heard the undercurrent of a threat in his message, and I raised my eyebrows. "Oh I know, all right. I know more than you'd think."

That wiped Damian's smile right off, and triumphant, I turned to Calista. "So what do you say?"

She considered for a moment, then nodded. "What could it hurt?"

At that moment our main courses arrived. They were carried by a pimply fellow, who stood tall and thin as a beanpole. He gave the adults their meals, but they were so wrapped up in their conversation they hardly noticed. Then he deposited our food, mine first, then fish boys, and finally Calista's.

I was ready to focus on my food, but right as I was about to dig in, I saw the waiter whisper something to Calista as he deposited her tray. I don't know to this day what he said, but I know it must've been vulgar, because she quickly lost all color. Almost immediately after, her face turned a vicious color of red. I put down my silverware, getting ready to take action if needed. It turned out I would never have to help.

"What was that?" Calista asked, her voice low and deadly.

The waiter laughed nervously, and took a step back. "Only a joke, hahah, sorry." His laugh sounded forced, and as Calista got to her feet I wondered how the adults were still oblivious.

Calista spoke to him quickly, her words all-too clear to me. "I am sure that you were joking, because if you weren't you would find yourself in a very nasty situation. I am connected with some of the most powerful people in the world, but I wouldn't even need there help in taking care of you. I assure you, I am not a dainty lady to be flirted with and pushed around. Now unless you leave right now, I will alert my father to what has happened, and all hell will break loose."

The waiters eyes got wider and wider throughout her whole speech, and when she was finished they looked like they were about to pop. I saw him stumble off towards the kitchens, and Calista quickly excused herself and stalked after him. A sharp, resounding 'smack!' echoed through the dining area, and conversation wavered as people looked around. But they quickly forgot and resumed their conversations. I stood waiting as a very flustered and red Calista came tromping back to the table.

"Excuse that, please." She said when she saw my expression.

I was quick to respond. "No, I don't disapprove at all. In fact, that was amazing!" I said admiringly.

She blushed a beautiful shade of pink, then sat down to eat. I saw the waiter with a very red hand mark on his face, serving every table but ours. All the while Damian was devouring his duck. I took my fork and knife, and took the first bite of my meal; fish.

* * *

After everyone was finished, the adults left for coffee, giving us about an hour of free time. We made our way to the top deck, noticing the almost-black skies.

"Oh, this is going to be a good one!" Calista bounced around excitedly. I nodded, a half-smile on my face. I was excited for Calista, but inside secretly terrified about the storm. I could see Damian's face getting greener by the second.

We all settled down to watch. The lightning flashed like spider webs across the sky, some so bright it looked like daytime. The thunder was loud enough to make us cover our ears. I realized something; nothing would stop this storm. Nothing _could _stop this storm. Just when it looked like it was going to calm down, a torrential rain came upon us.

Calista just laughed harder, and sprinted out to dance in it. I bolted after her, quavering under the immense force of the storm. She danced and twirled and spun until I finally caught up with her. My breath caught in my chest; she looked so incredibly beautiful. She hair was down, the pins holding it washed away by the rain. Her dress was soaked, and her expression the happiest I had ever seen anyone. I caught her hand and pulled her close to me.

"Having fun?" I shouted over the roar of the storm. She nodded happily, and I stuck on an impulse decision. Holding her face between my hands like I yearned to, I began to lean in. But before I could come within an inch, her eyes widened in terror and she shoved me away. Taken by surprise, I was flung a good five feet, where I lay there, staring at her, hurt.

But as I watched, a great bolt of lightning came out of the sky, and struck right where I had been standing. Right where Calista was standing.

**A/N: Dumm dumm dummmm :D huge props to Live4percabeth, for giving me the nasty waiter idea. Love it, hate it? REVIEW.**

**_Song: Siempre Tu by Diego Gonzalez_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *Sigh* How long has it been? 3 weeks? A month. Im so unberably sorry. And to leave you with a cliffhanger! But this chapters for all the people who have stuck through it. Thank you to my reviewers (:**

**April 10th, 1912  
Calista**

One second I was having the happiest moment of my life. Dancing underneath a stormy sky, no adults around to yell at me. Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning was racing towards my new friend. Without a moment of doubt, I pushed him away. I knew he had been about to kiss me, but disregarded that as the smell of ozone surrounded me.

A nervous, crackling energy came from nearby. As I opened my eyes, a distant part of my brain wondered when they had shut, or when I had fallen.

Climbing to my feet, I noticed that the rain was still falling, and that Taddeo and Damian were staring at me with wide, shocked eyes. Self-consciously, I looked down at my hands and almost screamed. Flickers of electricity danced up and down my hands, sparking between my fingers, illuminating me. I felt my hair, once soaked by the rain, completely dry and standing on end.

"Taddeo..?" I called, frightend.

He still looked at me in awe, and almost reluctantly took a few steps forward. Damian's hand clamped on his arm before he could take another step.

"I wouldn't go any closer if I were you." Damian commanded.

Taddeo shook his arm off immediately. "What the hell do you know?"

"I know who you are, and you know who I am. But the question is, do you know who she is?"

I was completely perplexed by what him said, but Taddeo's face lost all of its color. "No, it can't be. Zeus?"

Damian nodded. "Obviously he's giving you a warning to stay away from his daughter."

I wondered if they were talking in riddles just to annoy me. "Hello? Can someone explain this to me?"

They both looked at me, pondering what to do. I heard snatches of their hasty conversation. "Tell her?...Dangerous...The Big Three...For a reason..." I stood glaring at them, the electricity flickering ominously around me.

Taddeo finally pushed Damian away, and took a small step closer to me. "Cal," He started, using the nickname I told him. "I know your confused, but stay calm. Getting angry would be a really bad thing right now." My hair crackled, as if to add emphasis to his words.

Damian spoke up, keeping his distance. "Okay, were going to tell you what to do, but you need to listen very carefully."

I nodded slowly. "Excellent," Taddeo exclaimed. "Now, you need to extend you arms until their both pointing straight up at the sky."

I complied, standing straight as a board. "Good," Damian said, talking to me a little condescendingly. "Your going to have to reach deep inside you, until you feel a slight tugging in your gut. I want you to hold on to that tugging, until it becomes almost painful. Then, muster up all of your energy and push everything from you."

Taddeo nodded, for once agreeing with Damian. "Yes, but don't forget to keep your arms extended."

"Right," I said hesitantly. Reaching deep inside myself, I found a vast amount of power. I could smell the fresh rain, feel the tickle of lightning, and see the bright blue sky. Pushing forward, I suddenly felt the tugging in my gut Damian had explained.

I was not ready for the fierce bolt of pain that struck me. Forgetting the boy's instructions, my hand's automatically flew down to grip my stomach. In one shocking release, I felt my energy desert me. The buzz I had been riding ever since the electricity came was gone. My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground.

In my daze, I heard yelling, concerned murmuring, and most strangely, the crackle of something burning. My eyes opened to find the distinct tang of smoke making them smart. Wooziness overwhelmed me, so I quickly turned my head to the side. The magnificent dinner was not so good the second time.

"Cal..." A worried voice started, and I looked up into Taddeo's dark brown eyes. Concern radiated from him, and I found myself embarrassed to be in the position I was in.

"I'm fine," I said, struggling to climb to my feet. A wave of nausea passed over me, and I staggered. Strong arms circled around me, pulling me gently to my feet. "Thank you," I said, brushing off Taddeo's help. It was then I became aware of my surroundings.

Taddeo and I stood in the middle of the deck, and to my left was a smoldering life boat. Where I had recently been standing was a scorch mark. There was no sign of anyone above deck but me and Tad.

"Where's Damian?" I asked, voicing my concern.

"Oh, probably going to rest up. He did put out the fire after all."

Confused, I asked, "And how did he do that?"

Tad gave me a wry smile. "Damian's good with water."

For some reason, I felt like laughing. That feeling vanished when I looked at the life boat. "I did that, didn't I?"

Taddeo gave me a quick nod. "It's hard for us to control our powers when we first discover them. But it's okay, over the years you'll get better."

His words confused me. "What do you mean?"

"Us, as in Demigods, children of the Greek Gods."

I forced a laugh at his obvious joke. "Hahah. Yeah, funny."

He raised his eyebrows. "You really think I'm joking?"

I pushed away my more imaginative side. "Why, of course you are. I mean, the Greek era was thousands of years ago. If there were Greek Gods, then they would be long dead."

"Yeah, that would work, except their immortal."

"Someone would've noticed that kind of thing."

"Well, us Demigods know, but there's this thing called the mist, that blocks mortals vision."

"That's just irrational."

"You'll find that when dealing with the Gods, rational thought is thrown out the window."

We stood, facing off against each other. I gave him my best icy glare. "Okay, the jokes over. Stop it."

Tad raised his eyebrows. "The jokes never over for us."

It was then I got mad. "Stop acting like a child! This is real life, and your little play stories have no place here!" My voice was loud and commanding, and I thought I saw him flinch.

"There's that Zeus anger." He muttered, and I reached my hand out to push him. But instead, when my hand connected with his body, there was a sharp 'zap!', and Taddeo was blasted back two feet.

"Oh!" I squealed. "I'm so sorry, I let my anger get away from me. This always happens!" I stomped my foot in anger, then went to help him to his feet.

His face was slightly flushed, and the place where I had zapped him was pink, fast turning red. "I told you so. Do you know anyone else who can do that!"

"No," My voice grew smaller. "But my mother always said it was because of something called static electricity."

"Yeah, that would work, except wood doesn't conduct electricity!" His voice took on a more urgent tone. "Calista, listen to me. I know weird things have happened to you. You've been attacked by monsters, and it's only going to get worse. The good part is, now you can fight them. I can teach you how to. But you have to believe me. The Greek Gods are real, and they live in America, above this building called the White House. Your parent is a God. Haven't you ever felt like you don't belong, like your parents aren't you real parents?"

I listened quietly as he voiced aloud all my fears, and insecurities. The rational part of me wanted to disregard everything he said, and storm off. But the more reasonable part of me listened, and wanted to believe him.

In a show of the last defiance I had, I challenged him with a question. "Well, if your a so-called 'Demigod', whose your parent?"

Taddeo looked at me with his dark, grave eyes. "Hades, Lord of the Dead."

"Oh," I gulped silently. It indeed would fit, with his dark hair and eyes, the shadows that seemed to crawl towards him, and how when he got angry, he was sometimes frightening.

"Better yet," He said quickly, changing the subject. "Damian is a Demigod too. Poseidon's kid."

I nodded along with his words, thinking about how that would fit too. His sea green eyes, the way he loved the ocean, and that he was 'good with water'.

The one last question I had for him was the most important. "Whose my parent?"

His eyes somehow became even darker, chips of the blackest night. "Zeus, Lord of the Sky."

**A/N: Ehh. Not my best work, I admit it. Sorry again for the long wait. But the only reason I was able to write this was due to my 102 fever. Yayy sickness. Hahahh, review !**

**_Song: Romeo Save Me by Romeo feat. Taylor Swift_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hahahah. Remember my 102 fever ? Well turns out, I got swine flu. Oh, the irony. Anyway, someone mentioned last chapter when the Empire State Building was built. My facts were indeed wrong, so if you check, I changed it too the White House. I thought about it, and it would make sense that it changed to the Empire State Building, because when it was built was after the great depression, and people didn't really trust the government, a.k.a., the White House. The Empire State Building was a huge symbol of hope, then the tallest building in the world (: Im good.**

**April 11th, 1912  
Damian**

As I yawned, my lips slowly formed into an 'O'. My eye's opened blearily, and I wondered where the content, happy feeling had come from. The rocking sensation alerted me to yesterday's events. In a second, my comfort at being on the ocean was gone. A scowl replaced my formerly dreamy expression, and my green eyes flashed.

If only I hadn't overexerted myself putting out those fires. Then _I _could've been the one that was there when Calista awoke. Instead Dead Boy was there, making more moves on her. I would definately have to step up my game, because yesterday the Walking Skeleton had been about to kiss her! Thank the Gods Zeus had been watching.

_Undeniably, I would be the one Zeus preferred to be with his daughter_, I thought, as I slowly got up out of bed. Stretching uncomfortably, another thought came into my head. _Zeus wouldn't prefer either of you. He would just incinerate you and be done with it. _That was unfortunately true, so I came to a decision. I would have to win Calista over completely, do something amazing to get Zeus's approval, or consult with Aphrodite. I did not want to do the last, so I set to accomplishing the first.

Finally getting up, I realized there was an faint soreness in my limbs, as if I had fought a battle yesterday. Those fires has been harder to put out than I expected. Maybe it was the fact they came from lightning. Or maybe just that I hadn't practiced for a very long time. Whatever it was, I definitely needed to stay in shape.

Emerging from my room after bathing and dressing, I found neither my mother nor my step-dad in sight. Coming to the conclusion they were sleeping or touring the ship, I scribbled a quick note and departed.

This ship was bigger than I had imagined, and it took me quite awhile to find the top deck. But when I did, it was entirely worth it.

The storm must have passed over during the night, because illuminating the sky was the clearest, most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen. Yet I found that the sunrise's beauty paled in comparison to the girl standing on deck.

My breath caught as I gazed upon Calista, her beautiful black hair braided intricately. The silver dress she was wearing, covered by a black shawl, fit her perfectly. As I stood there, watching her, I heard something. Calista's beautiful voice, low and even, singing gently.

"Shadows are falling and I sit alone  
My heart recalling  
Memories when you were my own."

I took a slight step towards her, and she broke off, whirling around. Before she furiously wiped off her face, I caught a glimpse of tears.

"Did you need something?" She demanded, voice cracking slightly.

I bowed my head, ashamed. "Nothing at all, but the company of a fair maiden."

Her hard expression softened, and she took my offered arm. "May I ask where we're going?"

"Oh, but that would ruin the surprise." I chuckled, as I shook my head slightly.

Calista huffed, and then in a small voice asked, "How long were you there?"

"I had just arrived as you started your beautiful song. Dreams of Long ago, by Enrico Caruso and Earl Carroll, I presume?"

She nodded slightly, obviously relieved. I was wondering what she had been doing before I happened upon her, when she interrupted my thoughts.

"So, Son of Poseidon. That must be a big deal." Her voice trailed off slightly at the end.

I shrugged. "Not really. I've never met my father. He has many son's, and daughters for that matter."

"Oh," She seemed to shrink a little bit more. "Does that mean...I have siblings also?"

I laughed slightly, and her expression turned angry. I immediately backed up to fix things. "Oh, that wasn't meant to be insulting at all. It's just, Zeus has more children than half of the Gods put together."

Calista turned thoughtful. "I'm a bastard child. But my fake father doesn't know. My mother does, I am certain of it."

"My mother and step-dad know I am not theirs. But my mother doesn't know who my father really is. I didn't know either, until he told me."

"Why has Zeus never told me..." She pondered, lost in her thoughts. I didn't speak again until we reached our destination.

Calista looked up. "Oh. This is very nice and all, but the front of the ship is hardly spectacular."

I smiled, a bit condescendingly. "Come with me." I took her hand and towed her to the very front of the boat, where the two sides came together to form a point. Guiding Calista in front of me, I put my hands on her waist. "Be very still," I whispered, and hoisted her so that her feet rested on the bar. Calling out with my mind, I found the dolphins excited and ready.

"Oh!" Was Calista's shocked response when they broke the surface. She slowly extended her arms, until she looked as if she were flying. Hair whipping back in the wind, an elated expression crossed her face.

I noticed that her hair was reddish in growing sunlight, containing highlights I had not yet noticed. Only when my arms began to grow numb did I ever so slowly bring her down.

Hair mussed up, eyes bright, she looked beautiful as ever. I set her down and released my hold on her. She staggered slightly, not used to the sensation of supporting herself, and I reclaimed my hold on her. Taking her to a nearby bench, I sat her down.

"Well, it seems we only have a few minutes left before I should return you to your parents." I remarked, glancing at the almost risen sun.

"Thank you for that experience. It was truly wonderful." She inclined her hair, hands fiddling with her hair, trying to fix it.

I caught her hand. "Don't, it looks beautiful. Natural."

Calista blushed, and I released her hand. It fell awkwardly in her lap. "What waits for us in the future? Things cannot possibly continue the same, now that I know."

Her words came out rushed, worried, and I felt the need to reassure her. "Well, I have heard of this safe place for Demigods. Where we're protected from the monsters." She flinched at 'monsters', and I continued speaking. "It's apparently taught by the Chiron, the one from old myths. I could escort you there, when we dock in America."

She smiled slightly, and I realized when she said 'us', she included Taddeo. My expression soured, and I guess my next words came out harsher than I expected. "I guess Dead Boy can come too."

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised. "Dead Boy, huh? I don't get boys. Why must there always be some fight between you!"

I stopped her before it could escalate into a full-scale rant. "Hey, it's just that Hades and Poseidon don't get along very well. It's in our blood to hate each other."

She looked me straight in the eyes. "Well, I guess it's in my blood to hate you guy's too. Yet here we are."

Then she stood, drew herself to her full height, and turned her back on me. As she was walking away, she said "I expect I shall see you soon enough, Mr. Beck. Good day."

I watched her disappear around a corner, then slumped down in my seat. _Sheesh, Women _I thought, then went off to my quarters once more.

**A/N: Ooooh, short. So sorry. I don't like writing Damian's perspective. It's hard to get in the mindframe of a guy when your a girl. ANYWAY. Review and tell me, CalistaxTaddeo, or CalistaxDamian.**

_**Song: You're Not Mine by The Morning Light**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Trust me, I know.**

**April 11th, 1912  
****Taddeo**

Still wrapped deeply in my thoughts, I vaguely noticed the fact that the sun was rising. I had not gone to bed in the hours after the situation that had transpired between Calista, Damian and I. Leave it to me to do the improper thing, but instead I had wondered the decks of the ship, lost in thought. The idea of being confined to a room disgusted me. Especially with all the thoughts that, like bees, kept on stinging me again and again.

Yet the rising sun reminded me that I did not yet have the freedom that I so desired. Sighing, I altered my course. Instead of the front of the ship, where I had spotted a couple earlier, I took the staircase down to the next level. Praying my mother was not up, I gently opened the door, quiet as a mouse. Of course that was completely useless.

"Oh for the love of Hades," I murmured as I watched my mother's slight figure. The woman slept even less than I did, most likely plagued by the same nightmares. I stepped forward to take her hand and drag her to bed, but then I really took stock of what she was doing.

My mother, the queen of gloom and doom, was actually re-decorating our room. But that wasn't the weirdest part; while doing it, she was humming. Quite cheerfully, from the sound of it.

Finally she caught sight of me, and actually flashed me a grin. "Oh, Taddeo, I wondered where you had gotten too. You really must tell me next time you decide to wander off."

Not exactly catching the tone of my mood, she continued to babble. "I really despise the color scheme in this room. Absolutely horrendous. You know my taste, and that they differ a bit from what is common. Yet this filth that they call decorations, it is a complete mockery! Do you not agree?"

And she turned to me, her face alight like I had not seen in many years. Truthfully, I had almost forgotten she could smile.

Wanting to keep her in this happy, if not queer, mood, I responded. "Utterly tasteless."

Beaming at me, my mother continued to flit around the room. She would take something off in one place, and then add it in another. I had to admit, I liked the direction that she was in going with this.

Snapping out of the pleased trance I was in, I decided to confront her sooner rather than later. "What exactly happened last night?"

The euphoric smile on her face grew even wider. "Oh, the other ladies and I talked for hours. The men went to the bar, of course, and we just sat there and chatted. I discovered that, even after all of these years, we actually have a lot more in common than I had originally expected."

Sensing her hint at the past, I dug deeper. After all, she rarely discussed anything about my father with me. "Does that have anything to do with the fact that none of them are with their child's father, like you?"

My mother glanced at me, almost suspiciously. "Why yes, in fact it does. What do you know?"

Deciding to have all the cards on the table, I blurted my secret. "Hades contacted me."

Ghostly pale replaced the bright flush that had previously covered my mother's face. "Oh, well, that is...news. I assume that you know everything now."

Responding to my hesitant nod, she continued. "Then you know how he abandoned not only me, but you also. You know how he has time and time again taken away the one I love from me. So much so, that I decided rather to not love at all. Talking with the girls last night, hearing how they got over their heartbreak, I came to a revelation."

Tears sprung into her eyes, and some attempting in mine. "I know you must leave me soon. These monsters that plague you will not stop. You will be safer in America, but not by much. Please promise to at least keep in contact."

I nodded my head quickly, and then did something that surprised us all. I enfolded my tiny, slight mother into my arms. We stayed like that, comforted by each other, and above all, each other's presence.

The first to break away, I wiped my eyes hurriedly. Sons of Hades were not expected to cry, nor show any emotion but apathy. I had done my duty well over the years, but lately it seemed that my facade was crumbling, the cracks turning into chunks that fell out unpredictably. Who knew what caused the change, all I knew was that I wanted to spend as much time with my mother in the coming days as I could.

Brightening a little again, my mother turned to face me, her eyes a little less red this time. "What shall we do today?"

Dumbfounded, I only looked at her. She laughed, a bright, happy sound that I reveled in. "Well, how about we go and invite the Jameson's to brunch?" In response to the small smile that appeared on my face, my mother shot a quick remark. "You know, I am not as blind as I may seem."

After a rushed sprucing up, I quickly donned my clothing and went to meet my mother at the restaurant once again. She had taken the liberty to invite the Jameson's while I was freshening up, to my surprise.

Walking in to my mother's bright laughter, I almost didn't find them. It was going to take some getting used to, this new, happy version of my mother.

The first person I saw at the table was Calista, and after that she was all I had eyes for. Her beautiful figure was draped with a silver dress that made her completely sparkle. I yearned to take the black shawl that covered her shoulders off, to run my fingers along them while she closed her eyes in pleasure. Before I could get into other, less appropriate thoughts, I took her hand and ever so gently planted a kiss on it.

"Calista, how nice to see you again." I remarked, and then inclined my head towards her parents. "And you, Mr. and Mrs. Jameson."

Rolling her eyes at my over-theatrical approach, Calista motioned for me to take the seat next to her. Of course, I happily obliged.

Each of her parents quietly greeted me, then continued with the conversation they had been having with my mother. I knew they would not notice us for the rest of the morning, so I started the conversation between Cal & me.

"So, other than getting struck by lightning, how was your evening?"

Shushing me while furtively looking around, Cal placed her hand over my mouth. I was content to stay with her that close forever, but after she distinguished that no one was eavesdropping, she took it away. "Well, it does not beat almost burning down the whole boat, but for a fact I slept bloody awful last night."

"Really? It doesn't show in the least." I complimented her, almost unnoticeably. Yet she still smirked at me, as if she knew exactly what I was doing. That was the tenor of our conversation, trading remarks back and forth, all the while getting to know each other even more.

Every so often, a strand of hair would make its way away from the rest. When this happened, I would reach forward and carefully tuck it back with the rest. Whenever I did this, Cal would stare at me, smirk gone, almost as if she could possibly feel the same way.

The day flowing by almost effortlessly, her parents and my mother decided to take a tour of the boat together. Due to the fact that, in my night ramblings I had seen almost all of the ship, I urged her to skip that tour.

"I can give you a tour that no guide would ever compare to." Maybe it was that our parents still did not halt in their conversation, or maybe it was my accompanying wink, but on she came to her own, private tour.

Feeling almost disconnected from the rest of the world, we strolled around the boat. Occasionally I would point out sights that I thought she would be interested in. Mostly we just continued to talk about our lives. Her love of the air, storms, and birds. My love of the underground, the dark, and graveyards.

I was relaxing more and more as I told her about myself, and she did not seem the least creeped out. It seemed like she was enjoying herself also and maybe it was a trace of regret on her face when she looked up and noticed the time.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, startled to see the setting sun. "My god, is it really evening already? I really have to go, my parents must be wondering where I am."

Standing from where we had finally stopped walking, Cal gently brushed off her dress and straightened her hair. Back into the proper daughter mode, she said "It was a pleasure talking with you, Tad."

This time it was me who flashed the smirk. Taking a chance, I stood up with her. "My lady, would you give me the honor of escorting you to your cabin?" I even added a gallant bow for effect.

While outright laughing at me, she took my offered arm. "Why yes sir, I think I will give you the honor."

Wishing the walk to her cabin was longer; we arrived in a matter of minutes. Standing in front of the door to her apartments, I took another chance. When she turned to take her arm out of mine, I stepped forward and took her in my arms.

Cal stiffened, but then completely relaxed. To my delight, her arms hesitantly wrapped around me also. We stood there for a minute, completely at peace. She was the first to break the peace this time, stepping back.

"Another time," She murmured delicately, entering her apartments.

I stood there, another uncharacteristic grin on my face. Finally setting off for my cabin after a few minutes, I did not notice the eyes in the opposite end of the hallway that had been watching the whole scene. The eyes that glowed an unusual shade of sea green.

**A/N: I'm sorry x100000. I've been busy getting ready to leave. I leave in september to study abroad for a year, so I'm going to try & finish this up soon. Please review, you guys keep me going. Thanks for reading!**

**__****Song: Kiss Me by New Found Glory**


	7. Chapter 7

**April 11th, 1912  
Calista**

Pressing my back against the door, I raggedly breathed in the much-needed air. While I had been in Taddeo's arms, it seemed I had also been completely breathless. This odd revelation came to me with a bone-crushing exhaustion; so much so that I let myself simply fall to the floor instead of taking the necessary steps to my room. The past few days had taken there toll on a young lady like myself, and with the feeling that many more days like these were to come, I let my head fall forward into slumber.

Apparently that was not in the cards for me, because in almost the same instant, a soft, hesitant knock came to the door.

I stumbled to my feet in a very unladylike manner, still quite groggy. Not contemplating what exactly I was doing, I threw the door open with a loud _BANG!_, and with even louder words that came easily with the sparks that flashed along my body.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, at this hour of the night, calling on a family of our prestige? I should have you-" But instead of shouting more angry words, I grew silent. Because facing me from the cool darkness of the hallway was a dangerous pair of sea green eyes.

"Hello to you also, Calista," Damian greeted me, erasing my earlier angry words.

Flustered, and more than a touch scandalized, I drew back a step. "Damian, what event gives me the pleasure of your company at so late an hour?"

"The thought of you, alone all day, drove me half mad. Yet the sea also beckoned me, and it always does. May I request your company on a stroll this fair night?"

His words did little to quench the creepy feeling that was growing inside me. Yet judging from my parents lack of response to my outburst, I decided a stroll did sound lovely. So I responded, "Oh, why not. What on earth can it hurt?"

The smile that lit upon his lips did nothing to touch his eyes, which were still flashing dangerously and reminding me of the sea right before a storm. Tucked a little to close to him underneath his arm, we started our walk around the boat.

"So if I was driving you mad half of the day, what did you do for the other half?"

His answer was slow, as if he took the time to think it out. "Well since everything else would have seemed dull after my morning with you, I spent the day swimming."

My questioning look was enough of a response, so he continued.

"Well, it was a beautiful day, and the water was amazingly calm, so I did the little work of jumping off the boat. Climbing back on was the hard part, though with the right words a Son of Poseidon can get what he wants done on a ship."

Floored by the immense power I had not even imagined within myself, I blurted my next question without thought. "What can I do?"

The chuckle that I received would have confused me greatly, but with his next revelation I was completely perplexed.

"I honestly have not a clue. I have never been close to a Child of Zeus without there being some kind of fight." With his words, his arm around my shoulders tightened inexplicably, and I felt even more uncomfortable. Trying to regain a little ground and establish some borders, I turned away from his eager face.

_'Distract him_', a little voice whispered in my head, so I tried to make sense of his words. "And why, may I ask, is that?"

This indeed got him distracted, for he shifted awkwardly. "Well...", he started, coughed, and then tried again. "Well, as children of the Big Three, we do not easily get along. Our parents distinct and different natures force it to be that way. Yet with you, it is different."

My distraction technique had failed miserably, so I tried to twist away from his arms. But, like iron shackles, they were inescapable.

Floundering around for any chance at changing the subject, I hopelessly cast out. "Do you know why that is?"

This attempt failed even worse than the first, because this time his iron arm reached out and turned my face to his. "I think," Damian started, in a weak approximation of a husky voice, "It may be because I love you."

Hearing those words shocked me completely so that all my try's at escaping were suddenly brought to a halt. And I think, that that was all the invitation he needed.

With a little moan, and a fierce passion that could be rivaled, Damian brought his mouth to mine. A kiss was hardly a description for the attack that he staged on me. His hands, wandering everywhere that they shouldn't. His mouth, glued to mine, moving in unfamiliar ways. His body, pressing against mine with that same fierce passion, that bordered on crazy.

Yet I found my lips moving with his, my hands taking up a wandering of their own. Though his attack was unneeded and unwanted, it was not unpleasant. And in my sleep deprived state, all my rational thoughts went completely out the window.

So when his body finally stopped moving against mine, and when he pulled his lips back unwillingly, I found a name on the tip of my tongue. And with his forehead resting alongside mine, with the taste of him on my lips, I whispered, so completely relaxed and at ease, that name I had been searching for.

"Taddeo," I breathed, and a second after, I realized my mistake. This man's scent, taste, even breath, was all completely wrong. And with that same breath, I exclaimed "Get the bloody hell away from me."

Damian's eyes opened, and once again they were completely devoid of everything but danger. "You didn't think that a second ago, you tease."

And with strength characteristic of mothers rescuing children or horses pulling chariots, he once again latched himself onto me.

But every second of this kiss, I was completely aware of how wrong it was. His taste of bitter salt, his smell of overwhelming ocean, absolutely everything was wrong. And in a terrible, gut-wrenching way.

So I summoned my strength that was not being sapped from the mere effort of staying awake, and I called on my powers for the first time in my short life.

It started with little flickers that ran the length of my body, but must have scared the hell out of Damian. Hesitant once again, he drew back finally.

The little flickers started gaining speed, until they were one single ray of lightning, encasing my whole form. My voice, emerging from the center of the storm, crackled with power.

"I would not try that again if you have any sense, Damian Beck."

And with a confidence that is rarely seen outside of royalty and cats, I strode away into the night, my form dancing with light the whole way.

It was not until later, when I was safely ensconed in my room, still glowing but slightly dimmed, did I realize what exactly had happened that night. Shaking a little from sheer terror, I dozed off into an uneasy sleep, slightly comforted by the light that still emanated from me and flickered across my walls.

**A/N: Oh dear, some people are going to really hate me for this.**

**__****Song: Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance**


	8. Chapter 8

**April 11th, 1912  
Damian**

This anger was nothing like what I had felt watching Calista and Taddeo fraternize all week. No, that anger had been slow moving, and dull compared to what I was feeling at the moment. This anger came on so suddenly, it almost took me off guard if I hadn't guessed at it's approach. This anger rocked the ship so violently that I could hear dishes tinkling in distant rooms. This anger was all-powerful, and absolutely consuming, so that, within seconds, I could think of nothing else.

How dare that-that _whore. _She mustn't be allowed to kiss me like that, and then reject me. I had thought things were going so well, and just to be sure I gently suggested a kiss. Calista had responded with enough enthusiasm, I knew Taddeo must have been forgotten. But then, that gut-wrenching moment of hearing the wrong name, whispered too sweetly from those lips.

As I paced along the boat, the sea for once not calming me, I pondered my next move. If only I had a way to know exactly what Calista was thinking, why she had dismissed my advances so suddenly.

And, with a strange moment of clarity, I realized exactly what had happened. I even had admitted it to myself earlier that I did not know what all of the God's children's powers were.

Of course Taddeo had put some kind of Child of Hades spell on Calista. That was the only rational reason for her behavior.

With renewed vigor, my anger was redirected from Calista, who obviously now was innocent, to my true enemy. The walking corpse.

The sea raged, and raindrops began to splatter along the boardwalk. So it was with a plan that I returned to my cabin, finally hopeful to see the sun of a new day.

* * *

**April 12th, 1912  
Damian**

After I woke, I carefully implemented the first phase of my plan. While she was slathering on the makeup, I casually made a suggestion to my mother.

"Why not invite the Jamesons and the Becks out today? I quite enjoy spending time with both of their children, especially Calista."

Squealing, my mother immediately ordered my step-father to go and figure out the other families' plans for the day. With a great smile, I learned that both were absolutely free for the entire day. And so started phase two of my brilliant plan.

It was easy enough to summon a sea spirit, as willing as they were to a Son of Poseidon. But I had been down that road and flirted with one to many, so I phrased my request most delicately.

Successfully I summoned an Oceanid, a peaceful daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. I recognized the nymph who appeared at the moment she did, for she was one of the many I had toyed with many a year ago.

Grinning ruefully, I greeted her. "Hello Telesto, I see the years have treated you well."

Flipping her long blonde hair that was braided with seaweed impatiently, Telesto responded stiffly. "Hello, _Master_ Damian. I see the years have done nothing to change you. You're still the same ignorant boy I met long ago."

Swallowing my anger, I threw at her the approximation of a smile. "You know my father forced me to stay away from you, dear Telesto. I would do anything to be with you. But today, I request your help."

Blue eyes sparkling, Telesto tossed back her head and laughed. "Oh, no way I am going to believe your bile this time around. Hard to imagine, but I discuss things with my sisters, even if there is three thousand of them."

In response to my slightly crestfallen look, she continued. "But I will help you, because you have sparked my curiosity. After all, the sea does get dreadfully boring after an eternity."

As I watched the light dance through her eyes, I knew that she was the perfect one for this job. Of course, Calista had all my attention, but Telesto could be on to have fun with once in awhile.

"Alright," I snapped, eager for a distraction and also to get started. "For one thing, you will most definitely need to change."

Telesto looked over her scantily clad body, covered only by a few seashells and some seaweed. She nodded, "I understand". But there was still a slight gleam in her eye as she ripped off the meager remains of her clothing. "Is this better?"

I could not help myself as my eyes feasted on her body. Yes, she definitely would be the perfect one.

Laughing, Telesto finally clothed herself in a magnificent dress that shimmered and sparkled in all the colors of the ocean. I let her keep the seaweed in her hair and her seashell necklace because I wanted Calista to know I had not simply created this girl.

Right after discussing my plan with Telesto, I finally put into action phase three of my plan. Clasping her hand to mine, I pulled Telesto along with me to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet everyone.

"Mother, Father," I stiffly greeted them, and then, before they asked, I snapped my fingers. "This is my friend, Telesto. She is also coming to America."

Eerily, their gazes when blank, and they nodded along to my words. "But of course, son," My mother even added.

I scoffed at the easily manipulated mortals, then prepared myself for the shock of seeing Calista.

It was much easier than I thought it would be. Her under eye circles so obviously displayed her bad night, and combined with the rat's nest that was her hair, she was not the shock she usually was.

Sitting down at the table, I noted the fact that Taddeo was not glaring at me with any more hatred than normal. That was a good sign. His devil spell on Calista must not force her to tell him everything.

As always the adults engaged in mindless chatter and we children were left free. "Good morning Calista, I trust you slept well after our stroll last night?"

Calista blanched visibly at the mention of it, while Taddeo's eyebrows knit together in something that looked like confusion coupled with jealousy. Quickly, I turned their attention to the woman next to me.

"This is my very close friend Telesto, who I have known for quite a few years."

Squeezing her hand, I signaled to Telesto that her part should begin. Smiling blindingly, she spoke in a soft, enchanting voice. "Why hello, Taddeo. And you of course must be Calista." she looked her up and down disdainfully, then loudly whispered to me "I thought you mentioned beauty?"

Achieving the desired affect of seeing Calista's cheeks inflamed with color, Telesto and I settled back to have some fun.

Which of course we did, all morning and into the afternoon. Telesto played her part perfectly, making all the right comments at the perfect time and, of course, acting totally in love with me. But I knew her time was growing short, and she could not afford to be out of the water much longer. So I set up for our grand finale.

Calista, Taddeo, Telesto and I had been aimlessly wandering the boat the whole day, and finally I gently steered us to the front. Taking Telesto's hand and leading her to the very tip of the boat, I whispered to her quietly, "Time for our grand finale."

I saw mischief and a glimpse of something unidentifiable flash in her eyes before I took her in my arms and lifted her to watch the sea go by. Just like I had with Calista just yesterday, which is exactly how I planned it.

Suddenly, with a fevered excitement, I turned Telesto around in my arms. I caught a quick glance of her wide blue eyes before I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

Listening carefully, I knew my plan had been a success when I heard the shocked gasp. Coupled with the sound of heels on the boards, heading away, I was completely elated.

In my joy at making Calista jealous, I spun Telesto, still in my arms, in a circle. Gently placing her on the ground, I grinned.

"Good work, mate."

Smiling a bit less dazzlingly than before, Telesto gave me a few words. "That Calista is a lucky girl, Master Damian."

"Oh trust me, I know. You are dismissed, Telesto." And with those words I turned my back and strode away from her.

If I had glanced back, maybe I would have caught the gaze of absolute longing in her eyes before she began to disintegrate. Within seconds she was a puddle on the boards that slowly dripped its way to the ocean. But within those quiet drips, someone with careful ears might have heard a whisper of a name.

_"Damian."_

**A/N: So tell me your thoughts. Love Telesto? Hate her? I like to hear what my words cause people to feel, and I know some of you are honestly enraged at the whole Damian debacle, so tell me! Now!**

_**Song: Everybody's Fool by Evanessence**_


	9. Chapter 9

**April 12th, 1912  
Taddeo**

Bewildered, I followed Calista away from Damian and his 'friend' Telesto. I didn't think I could stand another moment of their disgusting canoodling anyway. Trailing after Calista by a few feet, I watched her make her way to the way back of the boat, where there was a gentle, refreshing breeze. Discovering a couple moments after our arrival, this was exactly why she came here.

"I know, that was completely sickening." I said, upon seeing Calista's pale face.

She shook her head furiously, and then blanched. Overtaken by a sudden urge to help her, I knelt beside where she was hunched on the floor.

"What is wrong?" I asked, compassion flooding my voice.

Apparently my close proximity did nothing to help Calista's condition. With a sharp squeak she turned her head and promptly tasted today's lunch once again. I gently held her hair back and, once she was done, produced a handkerchief for her to wipe the sick from her face with.

"I-I'm so very sorry," Calista somehow managed to utter. I noticed her glance down at the ground, to my shoes. Somehow, due to our closeness, they had also been coated with vomit when Calista had her episode.

Grinning, I simply stepped out of my shoes and continued with things.

"I will have to get you a new pair-" Calista started to demand, a little of her true personality resurfacing.

But before she could finish her sentence, I interrupted politely. "Don't even think of doing such a thing. I have too many pairs to start with, one missing can not harm me."

She started to speak again, but once again I cut her off. "Come, it's quite cold back here and you are not well."

Glaring at me for ordering her anywhere, but also seeing the reason in my plan, Calista consented. Noticing her slight chill with the goose bumps that were apparent up and down her arms, I started to take off my jacket.

"What do you think you are doing?" Was her angry outburst.

"Oh, don't begrudge me for this. I'm simply trying to help a lady in need."

Her glare intensified with the words 'lady in need', and this time she would not see my reasoning. So it was slowly and gently that I placed my jacket around her shoulders. The black of it coupled well with the undertones that were already in her skin, but the actual jacket did not fit in the least.

A silent smile, almost a smirk, took my lips as soon as the jacket settled on her. Of course, with her amazing perceptiveness I couldn't hope for it to go unnoticed.

"What?" She snapped at me, obviously embarrassed. "Does something amuse you?"

My small, silent smile intensified into a full-blown smirk. "Why actually, yes. That color suits you."

The anger on her face disappeared immediately, replaced by a blush. Finally I got to see her with her walls torn down from her sickness.

Our quiet, companionable walk was interrupted only once when Calista almost fell in a mysterious puddle. My socks were completely soaked in it, so off they came too. It was Calista's turn to smirk at me.

"Do I amuse you?" I asked, a slightly friendlier version of her question.

Nodding, she responded. "What an odd picture you make. No jacket, no shoes, and no socks. I'm glad no one is out, otherwise you would be receiving some very strange stares indeed."

Chuckling darkly, I answered without thinking. "You think, as a Son of Hades, I have not gotten stared at throughout my entire life?"

Yet I regretted my words almost instantly as I saw the sadness on her face. "Hey, I was just kidding. Sure, I have received some stares, but definitely not all bad."

Obviously deep in thought, Calista could only shake her head yes slowly. We arrived at her room all too soon, and she started to take off my jacket.

"Oh no, keep it. Like shoes, I have too many." She only half-heartedly smiled in response.

Eager to erase that depressed look from her eyes, I enfolded her in my arms once again, just like the day before.

"Oh, Taddeo." She breathed, hands curled against my chest. If I could freeze time forever, it would be exactly at that moment, before the world caught up with us.

Deciding to press my luck, and partly hoping to get her mind off whatever it was on, I gently pressed my lips to her forehead. This received quite a favorable response, relaxing even more into my arms.

Skimming my lips along her face, from temple to jaw line, I made my way back, and then to her ear. "Good or bad?"

Her voice, utterly breathless and sounding just as excited as mine, responded. "I-I don't know."

Already decided, I gave her a slight warning. "Well, let me try and change that."

And then, ever so softly, I traced my lips down from her ear, across her cheekbone, and prepared to strike, a bit under her nose.

"Taddeo," She breathed once more, and, without warning, stepped back.

I almost fell right on top of her, but quickly recovered. Ego slightly bruised, yet more concerned for her, I took another step back. "I am sorry for that," I explained, suddenly formal. "I understand if you would like to just be friends. In fact, I would be quite thrilled about that fact."

"Taddeo," She repeated for a third time, and I hesitated, wishing to head somewhere else and lets the wounds heal.

Calista tried my name a fourth time, "Taddeo", and this time she finally got the words out. "It's not that I don't feel that way, it's just that Damian..." And her words trailed off, unable to explain.

Sudden fury enveloped me, but even more potent was the jealousy. "I understand," I said, each syllable pronounced individually, as if they were single words.

For the second time that night, sadness was the dominant feature on her face. "No, it's not like that at all. Just last night we went on a stroll and, well, things happened that I did not wish to happen."

A different kind of fury took over then. With not a thought, just single-minded determination, I strode away from Calista. I could hear her in the background, struggling to keep up with my long steps that came close to running.

It didn't take me long to hunt him down, the boat did not offer too many hiding places, and I knew his favorite hangouts. So, with the shadows clinging to me, I stepped out of the darkness and announced my arrival with his name.

"Damian."

**A/N: And so I leave you with a cliffhanger. Go to my profile and vote for who you'd rather see Calista with! And keep reading, the next chapter will be up ridiculously soon.**

_**Song: For You I Will by Teddy Geiger**_


	10. Chapter 10

**April 12th, 1912  
Calista**

There was no possible way, at any point in my life, that I would ever get myself into another situation quite like this. I was frantically trying to keep up with Taddeo, but he had much longer legs and murderous rage on his side. So it was with a breathless sigh of relief that I arrived on the scene and saw that nothing important had happened yet.

Of course, that was before I saw the light that was somehow reflecting in both boy's hands. My mind supplied the word, though I had never seen them in real life. How in Hades did both of them produce swords seemingly out of nowhere?

Doubled over, gasping for breath quietly, I carefully tuned into their words.

"-dare I! You are the one, the wicked sorcerer, placing curses onto her to sway her feelings!" Damian practically screamed at Taddeo.

"I cursed her? You're completely off your rocker!" Then Taddeo laughed once, mercilessly, sounding a bit mad himself.

Damian shot him a glare of pure hatred. "That you did! You Son of the Devil!"

"I'd rather be a Son of the Devil then a bastard such as yourself!"

Perhaps they heard my sharp intake of breath at their words and chose to ignore it, but they continued exchanging words back and forth, drawing closer and closer. It was Damian that finally spewed forth the words that got the real fight started.

"Why, it only makes sense that you would do such a thing, coming from a whore such as your mother!"

With a fierce, savage cry, Taddeo lunged forward. Faster than I thought possible, Damian blocked, and so it began.

They both pretended not to hear my cries for them to stop, locked in their desperate battle. Around they went, neither getting through the other's defenses, until one finally got distracted.

It was absolutely my fault, though maybe it was partially the janitors. I saw Taddeo pounce towards Damian, to get what looked like a deadly strike. Frantic in my attempts to stop them, I sprang forward, hoping to finally end this. But heels were not the most sensible shoes, and combined with the wet deck, I fell with a cry and a loud 'SNAP'.

My piercing cry finally broke through to Taddeo, because he turned to me for just a moment. Yet that was all that Damian needed.

A triumphant yell was all that announced Damian's attack. A fierce blow down onto Taddeo's head, and he automatically went down.

Yet when I saw Damian's arm rising with what would surely be the final stab, I felt something move in me. Forgetting my possibly broken ankle, I surged upwards and towards Damian, an unfamiliar sword materializing in my hands. With movements unknown to me, I blocked the stab that Damian was trying to deliver.

Shock flitted across his face, and he stepped back, sword falling to the ground. I swung mine around until it was pointed directly at his throat.

"There will be no more fighting," I demanded in a cool, calm voice.

Damian took a moment to answer, as overcome with shock as he was. "But of course. I would never harm you, Calista."

I shook my head, furious at his misunderstanding. "That is not what I meant. This-this _war _between you and Taddeo is _over._"

A spark came into his eyes, and he tried to take a step forward. But he had forgotten about my sword, still pointed at him. With a gasp he returned to his former position, blood trickling down his neck.

"I know what he has done to you, Calista. I know about his devil's curse to make you fall in love with him."

It was my turn to gasp, and then give a barking laugh. "You truly are mad, or utterly blind. Taddeo has not cursed me, but you just can not stand the idea of losing, can you?" I continued, despite the sour look that came over his face. "Well guess what, Damian? There was never any contest."

Then I committed the first mistake in battle; I turned my back on my enemy. More concerned for Taddeo than afraid of Damian, I dropped my sword and knelt next to him.

My hesitant, probing fingers revealed a shallow wound, but the salt water that was trickling out of it alarmed me. "Taddeo?" I asked, my voice quiet.

Vaguely I heard the departing footsteps in the background, as concentrated as I was on Taddeo. Panicking slightly, I pressed my lips to his, hoping to feel his breath on them.

"Ahhh," He finally announced, and that was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. A strong arm came up and cradled my head, holding me to him. So went our first kiss, me pressed against him while he bled out, kneeling on the deck of the ship.

When our breath turned ragged, we unwillingly broke apart. His eyes smoldering even through his current situation, he spoke. "I love you."

Changing my mind and deciding that was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. "As I love you. But you are such a fool."

Taddeo smiled up at me, handsome as ever. "I had to, you know that he can not walk away unscathed after forcing himself upon you. Any righteous man would think so."

I laughed, sparkling with happiness. "Still a fool. But come, you are bleeding much more then is safe."

His free hand, the one that was not tethering me to this world, reached up and felt the wound. "Ah, he caught me with the blunt side of his sword, yet still nicked me a little." Retrieving his hand, he noticed that not only blood coated it.

"Peculiar. He doused his sword in...saltwater? That won't be any good for my system." Chuckling darkly as he slowly stood, I knew that he was going to be alright.

When he was finally up, I securely wrapped my arm around his waist. After kicking off my troublesome shoes, I escorted him to his cabin, praying along the way that we would encounter no mortals.

Unfortunately, we did. But every single one we saw did not jump or start at the sight of us. A few smiled, but most jump tilted their hats and gave a cheery, "Good night!".

Taddeo kept up a stream of mumbling along the way. "The mist never ceases to amaze me," He commented, and then we were at his cabin.

Wrapping his arm around me as I turned to go, he pulled my face toward his gently. Teasing me, he held back a few inches. "Please, do not go just yet."

I knew just the look in his eyes could make me stay, but coupled with his words I easily consented. After ushering me quietly into his room, he left me there. Before he left to shower, he kissed me on my head and simply said, "I must go to wash the salt away."

Perched on his bed, I took my chance to snoop. While curiously investigating his drawers, I noticed that my dress was uncomfortably spotted with some blood. An idea forming in my head, I went to open a particular drawer.

After another ten minutes or so the door opened, and, silent as ever, Taddeo strode in. His eyes appraised me as I laid there, sprawled across his bed, reading.

Arching an eyebrow, he ambled over to the bed to get a closer look. "Nice," He stated.

I knew that he was not referring to my choice in books, 'Romeo and Juliet', but to my clothes. After a little investigating, I had found his pants and shirts. Both had taken a little rolling up to get to the right length, but I thought I had done a good job with my limited resources.

"You do know that is my favorite shirt, although it looks much better on you."

I blushed, suddenly shy, and looked down at the light silver button up, paired with pants that were -shockingly- black.

"I think I probably got all the salt out of my system, though I should sleep on it, just to be careful."

I nodded, understanding what he wanted of me. Getting to my feet to leave, he caught me around my waist.

"Do you think you could stay for a little longer?" He requested, towing me with him back onto the bed.

My breath caught in my throat, and my next words came out harshly. "I am not that kind of girl."

Taddeo laughed huskily, and pulled me up against his chest so that I was laying alongside him. "Now it's your turn to be a fool. I did not mean like that, but this. I just want you to be by me, for me to know you're safe."

And so I stayed, feeling utterly comfortable and enjoying the smell of him that I had not noticed before. After the long days and sleepless nights, my lips formed a perfect 'O' in a yawn, and my eyes closed in sleep.

**A/N: Aww, I love writing this fluffy stuff. I finally got the poll to work on my profile, and honestly I do take some of your guys views into account, so go ahead and vote there. And review! This story isn't ending anytime soon, alot can still happen! One more thing, I miss how in my old stories I would add a song at the end of every chapter that would go along with that chapter. So I'm going to do that from now on, and also go back to my past chapters and add them. Check it out!**

**_Song: Save Him by Justin Nozuka_**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: I know this is complete bullcrap that I'm doing this to you guys, but these last few weeks have been insanely busy & really tough. So, I'm officialy post-poning this story until further notice. If you read my A/N's, you'll know that I leave to study abroad in Spain tomorrow, and I really need to focus on that. I promise I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do.  
****Until then, ADIOS(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**April 13th, 1912**

**Damian**

At one point, the betrayal and anger I felt was so great, I did not know if the boat would make it. Yet, through my anger, I saw a plan beginning to take shape; destiny closing in. And so the waves calmed, the skies cleared, but the murderous rage in my heart never quite died down. Especially when the fates tried to tempt me so.

So passed another sleepless night, plotting, pondering how to make things perfect. Telesto was by my side, offering her own tidbits as well.

"I can sense a deep set anger inside your heart, Damian," Telesto claimed, her eyes sad.

Yet I only smirked, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "My dear, sweet Telesto," I murmered in her ear. "If only you could know the things I have planned for you and I."

The light in her eyes flared, and then quickly dimmed. "My Damian, I'm afraid I refuse to play your games. If you ever wish to put forth you requests seriously, I will be waiting. But until then, my dear, I will not be simply your pawn."

Her hand carressed my cheek softly, and her eyes stared hungrily into my face. But finally, almost reluctantly, she disintegrated into water once more.

Yet her leaving did not achieve it's desired effect in making my heart ache any more than it already did. I only continued with my plan, destroying all loopholes with my singleminded focus.

Seeing Taddeo and Calista together could not even jar me, only intensify the burning. At first possible chance, I stole away from my parents, knowing they would not notice.

Strolling through the ship, I could feel it, responsive and eager to take my commands. Getting through the locked door was not a problem, nor was simply planting the necklace deep beneath a pillow in the bed. Taking it had been as simple as opening a door. Then I simply sat back and waited patiently for things to unfold.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, and I'm sorry to leave you with such a short chapter!**


End file.
